Fire lord korra
by Madde0906
Summary: Korra is the Avatar and the granddaughter of formal lord zuko also the daughter of the fire lord izumi and this story is if she grew up being fire nation
1. Chapter1

**Earth, water, air, fire**

**When I was a boy my father avatar Aang told me the story on how he and his friends ended the hundred year war and how their were hero's to the four nations avatar Aang and firelord Zuko transform the fire Colonies into the United republic Nation a city where Bend and non-bend all over the word could live in peace's and harmony they name the Capital And this great land Republic city Avatal Aang made mini things in his life but sadly his Time in this word came to the ended and like the cycles of the season the cycles of the avatar and begin of a new one.**

**Korra is the granddaughter of zuko and the daughter of fire lord Izumi also is the avatar.**

**Korra has master 3 out 4 elements earth, water and fire but not air yet to her air is hard to her and Tenzin makes it look so easy also his kids too make it look easy.**

One day she meets two brothers Mako and Bolin also mako girlfriend Asami Sato in pro-bend competition she watch from her box she on a date with general Iroh (Iroh is not Korra family) Korra got lost try to find the bathroom and ended up in the fire ferret bender room and she was meet by Bolin when he saw Korra he walk over to her and ask her if she needed help and she said yes I am lost I was look for the bathroom?

Oh the bathroom is on you right and then take a left and then you will be by the bathroom said Bolin

Are you a pro-bender said Korra

Yes me and my brother mako are the fire ferret team said Bolin

Oh I saw you guys playing you guys look good out there said Korra

Then mako walk in and said to Bolin who is this said mako

Oh I never got you name said Bolin

My name is Korra and I was just lost said Korra and was about to walk out the door

Wait said Bolin

Korra stop and turn back around and then Bolin said you look I like we known you? said Bolin

I am the avatar said Korra

Wow said both brothers

You the avatar the one that can bend all four elements earth, water, air and fire said Bolin

Yes but I can't air bend yet said Korra

My name is mako and this is Bolin it a honor of meet you avatar Korra said mako

The honor is mind to meet two pro-bends said Korra

Wait don't you have water bend teammate said Korra

We did but our water bend quit on our team said mako

May I join you team for this once time said Korra

No you are the avatar and you can bend all four elements said mako

Their no rule in the rule book said Bolin

Please I will only bend water said Korra

Fine said mako with a hand on his forehead

Yeah this going to be fun said Bolin

Korra got dress and wait with Bolin and mako

till they were call to fight the other team was the wolf bats.

The announcer call their team the fire ferret vs the wolf-bats and then the referral held a coin with a red and blue side he flip it land on red side the referral said the fire ferret win the coin toss, what element do you choose?

Fire said mako

Mako and the other team fire bend walk to the platform and Korra watch mako fire bend just like her grandfather zuko winning the round.

Then round 1,2,3, and the announcer said and the fire ferret win the game.

When they got back to there room Bolin was happy that they win and that when Bolin ask Korra if she want to go get some food but Korra said no and leave the room was about to go find Iroh

But Bolin and mako stop her Bolin ask her if she wants to hang out with them later on

Yes I would like that said Korra

Korra leave the room and went to find Iroh

Hey there you are you miss a good game the fire ferrets vs the wolfbats said Iroh

You want go get some food now said Korra

Sure said Iroh


	2. Chapter2

They enter the fire nations food restaurant

The host ask how many?

Table for two please said Iroh

When they was seat down at their table

The Waiter asked for a drink order

Two tea please said Korra

Then the waiter leave and went to get the order

This is just like old time said Iroh

Yes it is said Korra

So what are you getting said Iroh

The spicy chicken and rice with a side of broccoli said Korra

Sound good I am think about the spicy pork with rice said Iroh

The waiter came back with their drinks, can I take you order said the waiter

The spicy pork and the spicy chicken said Korra

Right away ma'am and sir said the waiter

Just then Bolin and mako as well mako girlfriend Asami Sato

Bolin see Korra and tells mako look over there it's Korra said Bolin

Asami asked how they known Korra and Bolin said that Korra was on the fire ferrets help them win the pro-bend game for the wolfbats and she the avatar.

Leave her alone said Mako

It look like she on a date with a guy said mako

fine said Bolin

Back with Korra and Iroh table their food came out and their started eating the food when Iroh asked Korra.

Something wrong princess said Iroh

I thought I told you to call me Korra when we was kids Iroh said Korra

Well you are the daughter of the fire lord and the granddaughter of formal fire lord zuko and the princess of the fire nations said Iroh

Well I hate being call princess and you known that said Korra

I was just kidding said Iroh

I know you to well Iroh said Korra

You known you are going to be the fire lord one day said Iroh

I know don't remind me said Korra

Why not said

Why not what said Korra

Anytime we talk about you became fire lord one day you push it away and why is that said Iroh

Because I don't what to think about it said Korra

Fine said Iroh madly

I sorry ok I just don't want anything bad happen to my mother said Korra

She not going to dead or anything she will retire and give you the Spot to you just like you grandfather said Iroh

I hope you right said Korra

They finish dinner and pay the bill and took a walk in the park and then when they reach a Water fountain they kiss each other and the kiss lasted about 30 minutes.

I think I should take you back to the air temple Island said Iroh

Yeah said Korra

They left to go to the air temple island.


	3. Chapter3

When Korra got back to the temple she went her room and wrote a letter to her mom It told what she did and everything with the air bend teaching and took the letter so It could be delivered to mother then Tenzin came in asked her how her night went.

Good said Korra

I glad you had good night said Tenzin

Goodnight said Korra

Goodnight Korra said Tenzin and left her room

Korra went to sleep and the next morning she ate breakfast with Tenzin and his wife Pema, and their four children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan after breakfast Korra went to training with Tenzin and she was able to flow like a leaf training after training she went to the city and to find Bolin and mako when she found them in the training room mako and Bolin saw her came in and said hello to each other Korra asked if she could do the next pro-bend team, they said yes and Korra asked if that means she on the team mako said that she could be on the team.

Mako girlfriend came in and meet Korra

My name is Asami Sato and I am mako girlfriend said Asami

Oh hi Asami my name is Korra said Korra

I know we saw you at the restaurant last night and Bolin and mako told me who you was said Asami

Oh that fine said Korra

We are going to best friends all three said at same time

Good said Korra


	4. Chapter4

A week later

Korra was in her room when Tenzin came in Korra asked what Tenzin needed Tenzin said I know you go out at night and go to the pro-bend match with the fire ferrets team I want you to stop.

I can't because it helping me with the air bend training said Korra

What do mean when you say it helps with the air bend training said Tenzin

Come to the match tonight and you will see but I will not stop said Korra

Fine said Tenzin and walk outside

The Fire ferrets match fire ferrets vs the underdog

Tenzin watch as Korra fights the other team and sees what Korra was talk about and stay to watch till it over with. When Tenzin and Korra got back to the Temple Tenzin says to I see what you talking about and you may keep playing that does not mean I don't like it.

Thank you said Korra and hugs him and went back to her room and Write a letter to her mother and Iroh and send to them, then went to bed and Korra have a dream about avatar Aang with a other man she wake up the next morning and had breakfast and had training with Tenzin after that she tells him about the dream and tells her meditate about it and it may be her past life telling her something.


	5. Chapter5

Korra meditate and she sees Aang being blood bend and in a courthouse room with Toph and her grandfather sokka also a man in chains and then she sees the whole story after that she went to tell Tenzin who Amon is that he is the son of yakone

that is impossible said Tenzin

Yakone was never found and he lost his bend by Aang said Tenzin

Maybe but he Taught him without be able to bend said Korra

We must tell president raiko and lin so they both know said Tenzin

Ok let go said Korra

They left and went to raiko office and Lin came

So is someone going to tell me why we here said raiko

Amon can bloodbend said Korra

What is bloodbend? Said raiko

It a type of bend that waterbend can do said Korra

It was ban by my mother said Tenzin

This is bad said raiko

What do we do now? Said raiko

We stop him said Korra

How? Said Lin

We tell the whole city he a water bend said Korra

The city will not believe us said Lin

They will if president raiko said it said Korra

He not a bend so they trust him said Korra

I will do it if it means that we save the city said raiko

Raiko got most the Reporters outside stated taking

Fellow citizens of Republic city the person you known as Amon is waterbend he can use a type of water bend call bloodbend that how he takes People bend away he must be stop and stop believe in his ways here a message to Amon :you think you are a good person but you are not people fear you and you cause people pain but the avatar is the most greatest person in the world, my saying is we will not be afraid of you anymore that all I have said raiko

Wow said the Lin, korra and Tenzin

I just spoke what I had in my heart and now we wait said raiko


	6. Chapter6

A week later the arena for pro-bend match was bomb by the Equalists and destroyed Mako and Bolin needed a new place to live they went to stay with Asami then later on they found out that Asami father was working with the equalists and then her father was arrested they all need a place to stay

Korra said to them they could stay at the air temple island as long as they want them the air temple island was attack and Tenzin and his family had to leave for the South Pole for his mother just when they was about to leave they was attack by a ground team and only way to gets his family away was Lin who she Sacrifice her self for them and Korra and friends to got away and found a place to hide, and wait for General Iroh to come and save the city when he got there he was ready to attack the equalists with three battleships but they was attack by planes with bombs the ships was sink Korra went to save Iroh when she found him she was take him to land and Iroh said you save me Korra and kiss her when they got to land they went back to the hideout and Korra was healing Iroh and Iroh said he did not expect the plane attack he had to warn the commander Bumi his second attack team Korra said that Bumi is Tenzin brother

He is said Iroh

I never meet him said Korra

He was always out in the field said Iroh

Oh said Korra

Mako and Korra went look for answers about more of Amon and they found his brother Tarrlok in a cell he tells the story on how his father taught him and his brother Tarrlok told them that Amon must be taking down.


	7. Chapter7

Korra and mako, Bolin and Asami also Iroh made a plan which was Korra and mako go to Amon and the other go to the Airfield, Korra gave a goodbye kiss to Iroh.

Korra and Mako went to the Amon rally when there got their Korra confront Amon telling people about he can waterbend and bloodbend then he show is face and people saw is burn face and then mako told Korra that they should leave but Amon spoke before they left they should see the grand of event 4 People came to view they was Tenzin and his children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo.

We saw them get away said Korra

Mako and Korra begin fight Amon and his other

Korra release Tenzin and Jinora, Ikki and meelo

Both Korra and mako run with Tenzin and his kids to the hallway

Korra asked where pema and the baby

In another cell said Tenzin

Go get them, we will stop Amon said Korra

Mako and Korra also Tenzin both split up

Mako and Korra hide in a empty room mako hide under a table and Korra hide behind some boxes they both hear Amon and then come in and walk around and then left they both thought they was good before they Could do anything mako was being bloodbend and Amon told Korra to come out or he was going to take mako bend away, mako told Korra not to come out

Korra did not know what to do That was when she saw aang and she was then in the avatar state avatar Aang gave her power and telling her she has master everything she came out behind the boxes with her eyes close then she open them revealing with the avatar state she bend all 4 elements and he started to bloodbend her but could not when he grew tried she earthbend him and has him hold and came to him and she took his bend away after she was out the avatar state she told mako it was over with Amon tried bloodbend Korra again he could not bend at all Amon asked Korra what she did to him and told him that she took his bend away for good and mako arrested Amon

When they got back Korra told everyone what happen Korra gave Lin bend back and couple of days later then Bumi come visit Tenzin


	8. Chapter8

-Four fire sage came to the Temple the people who was there Tenzin and pema and Tenzin kids Jinora, Ikki and Meelo also mako,Bolin,

Asami and Bumi, Lin ,Korra,Iroh

And everyone look at the fire sage and Tenzin asked what was going on but the fire sage did not say a word that is when.

The four fire sage bowed to Korra and said Princess Korra you must came home to the fire nation

Princess said mako and Bolin

What wrong said Korra

You mother have past and that means you must take you place as fire lord said the head fire-sage

Did anyone known Korra is a princess said Bolin

That why you look like I know you said mako

You the princess of the fire nation and granddaughter of zuko and the daughter of fire lord Izumi said mako

Yes I am said Korra

What happen to my mother said Korra

She was killed by someone in the palace said the fire sage

Did you find the person said Tenzin

Yes we did you grandfather is with him said the fire sage

He had us come and get you princess said another fire sage

Hold on a minute how do we known this not trap said Lin

You all can come if you like said the head fire sage

We will said Tenzin

Everyone got packed and got on a boat to the fire nation

The person who went with Korra are Tenzin and pema and Tenzin kids Jinora, Ikki and Meelo also mako,Bolin,

Asami and Bumi, Lin ,Iroh and next stop is fire nation.


	9. Chapter9

When there reach the fire nations they head for the fire nation royal Palace they were meet by fire lilies and when the enter the royal guards bowed to Korra and said welcome home princess Korra nod to them and spoke up to them and told them to show her guest to their room

Yes my lady said the royal guard

Where my grandfather said Korra he in the Garden area said the guard

Korra left and the group started to walk with the guard when Bolin asked everyone if any of them been to fire nations before

Yes said lin and Tenzin, Pema and bumi

Once when we was kids and the second time was when korra was born and the next time was seeing Izumi became the fire lord said Tenzin

Oh ok said Bolin

Our mother side of family is from the fire nation said Mako

The guards showed them to there each room

At the Garden

Korra walk up to her grandfather

Grandfather said Korra and hug him

I missed you Korra said zuko

What happen to mother said Korra

You mother personal guard killed you mother said zuko

Why? Said Korra

He has not talked since it happen said zuko

Where is he said Korra

He in the palace prison said zuko

What will happen now? Said Korra

You will be heir to be the fire lord said zuko

I Not ready said Korra

But you are my granddaughter and Before you mother died she told me you were ready also we both taught you everything we know said zuko

But I am the avatar said Korra

Avatar Aang was the leader to the air nation and he still did it and their was other avatar just like you and I will help you, you won't be by you self said zuko

Yes grandfather said Korra and hug zuko

Zuko hug her back and zuko said let's meet you guests shall we

At dinner

Everyone got seated at the table

Korra introduce Tenzin and Pema and Tenzin kids Jinora, Ikki and Meelo also mako,Bolin,

Asami and Bumi, Lin ,Iroh

You remembered Iroh grandfather said Korra

Of course said zuko

Iroh bowed to zuko

Sir said Iroh

This is mako and Bolin and mako girlfriend Asami said Korra

It a honor of meet you fire lord zuko said mako

Please call me just zuko now, that title will go to my granddaughter said zuko

Of cause sir said mako

Tenzin and Lin and Bumi it's good to see you again said zuko

Of course sir said Tenzin and Lin and Bumi

How are you mothers said zuko

My mother Katara is doing good said Tenzin and Bumi

That good to hear how you mother Lin said zuko

She good I think I have not see her in a long time said Lin

Sorry to hear that said zuko

So I hear Korra pass her last test said zuko

Yes she did pass her final test said Tenzin

Her being crown the fire lord with be in a day said zuko

That soon said Tenzin

Yes the fire nations need their leader said zuko after dinner everyone went to bed in their rooms


	10. Chapter10

-All four nations came to watch Korra becomes the fire lord.

The people who came are Katara, Kya, president raiko and his wife buttercup raiko , chief unalaq for the north water tribe and his wife also is kids Eska and Desna and chief Tonraq and his wife senna and their son Kix from the south water tribe and Suyin Beifong and her family the earth queen and toph Beifong Tenzin and Pema and Tenzin kids Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan also mako,Bolin,

Asami and Bumi, Lin Beifong , General Iroh and Varrick and Pabu and zuko and every Citizen of the earth kingdom and fire nation as well of both of the water tribe and the republic city

Korra came out with her royal fire nations robe outfit and the fire sages hit the gong and her name was called

Zuko spoke up telling about his granddaughter and how he was proud of his granddaughter and then she kneeled and the fire sage said all heir fire lord Korra the fire nations crown was place on her head now and everyone bowed for respect to her even her grandfather zuko bowed to her and he smiled to her and everyone cheered for her she got up walk closer to the stairs of palace with zuko


	11. Chapter11

-Korra party was very fun everyone wish her luck on being the new fire lord

Iroh come and asked korra for a dance with she said yes too and everyone with their wife or girlfriend also with their dates dance as well later on zuko gave a toaster to korra for her became fire lord after the party the guests left and everyone in the palace went to bed and the next day at breakfast Tenzin said that he and his family had to leave he also said that he could take mako and Bolin and Asami back to republic city they said their would go back after breakfast everyone said their goodbyes and korra and Zuko and Iroh watch them leave

Now granddaughter it time to teach you how to get you dragon said zuko

I get my dragon said Korra

Yes all of the fire lords had dragons korra and now it you are time said zuko they all went back inside.


	12. Chapter12

-Back in the palace zuko was teach korra the history of dragons and how the first fire lord got is dragon.

Now granddaughter to how to get your dragon is the dragon pick you said zuko

Ok grandfather said korra

We will travel to the cave of the were the dragon and that is where you will get your dragon said zuko

Yes grandfather said korra

Korra and zuko travel on a boat were the island were the cave of dragon.

When they got on the island Zuko made the camp when they got done finishing camp zuko said to korra this is were you will go to the cave zuko said pointing to the path

Are you come with me said korra

No you must go by yourself said zuko

Yes grandfather said korra and korra started walk to the Mountain

When she reach the top of the mountain she found the cave

She walked in the cave but before she could four dragon came up and started flying circles around her that was when one of the dragon and look at her she reach with her hand and pets the dragon and the dragon bowed to her and then she climbed on the back of the dragon she went fly with the dragon after a while then she was on ground again she got off the dragon and told the dragon that it was good boy and the korra said you need a name I am think Agni. What do think said korra

The Agni nod and bowed to her

I am you master said korra

Korra got on Agni back and told him take her to grandfather

When she got there Zuko looked up and saw korra with a dragon

Agni land and korra and climbed off of Agni and walk to her grandfather and hugged zuko

I am proud of you korra said zuko korra release her grandfather

Grandfather meet my dragon Agni said korra

Its a honor to meet you Agni said zuko and bowed

Agni bowed back

Agni is the great-great grandson of avatar Roku said zuko looking amazed

No wonder he picked me said korra

Yes said zuko he got up and started packing up korra follow suit

They packed up camp and went to the boat and they left and went to back to the fire nation palace


	13. Chapter13

When they got back to the palace korra took Agni to his new pin and she order a saddle for him and then she went back to the palace and found her grandfather in the throne room she went to him and said Agni is in his pin now

Ok said zuko

I am going to teach you how when you seat in the throne seat how you can bend fire said zuko

Zuko showed her how and then told her to do the same thing and she did after the lesson korra and Iroh had dinner together when they was seatings at the table Iroh asked korra if she liked being the fire lord

I do said korra

Yeah even though you did not want to be the fire lord said Iroh

Yeah I still miss my mother said korra

I known, I am sorry about you mom she was a good person said Iroh

She was a great person said korra

She would be proud of you for what you have became said Iroh

Both of them would be my mother and father said korra

Korra and Iroh ate dinner then they had a walk in the garden they came to a stop at the turtle duck small pond

remember this place said Iroh

Yes how can I forget this is where we meet at said korra

This was the funniest place to play when we was kids said Iroh

Korra kissed Iroh and Iroh kissed korra after kissing they left and said goodnight to each other and Iroh left the palaces and korra went back to her room, and she went to bed.


	14. Chapter14

An a year later

Fire lord/avatar korra was going to republic city for a meet with all of the nations leaders.

Korra landed Agni on air Temple Island and she was meet by Tenzin and Pema and Tenzin kids Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan also mako,Bolin, Asami and Bumi, Lin Beifong.

Korra got off of Agni , Ikki and Bolin run over to korra from the group and started saying can we ride you dragon over and over again

Tenzin said to Ikki to stop and mako as well to Bolin

No you can't ride Agni said korra

Why not said Bolin

Because Agni does not like others riding him said korra

Everyone welcome korra and that was when Ikki Asked korra how long she was stay for?

A day said korra

But dad said you be staying for same time said Ikki

sorry Ikki but I can't stay long said korra

Ikki remember korra has to rule a whole nations said Tenzin

Yes dad said Ikki

I will make it up to you said korra

When I have more time I came back said korra

Ok said Ikki

Tenzin and korra and Lin also mako went into the city and meet with the other members at city hall

The meeting room at city hall

The four nations leaders was president raiko, the chief for South Pole was chief Tonraq and Chief Eska and Desna from the North Pole and the earth queen and then Tenzin and fire lord korra and also in the room was Lin and mako as bodyguard

welcome back fire lord korra said raiko

Thank you said korra

They talk about the nations for hours and then it was over korra and Tenzin went back to air Temple Island korra stay for Dinner and then she said her goodbyes and left on top of Agni korra flew back to the fire nations and went to the palace.

When she got there she put Agni in his pin and then she went inside and went on her fire lord duties after finish she went in her room and writes letter to Iroh and when she was finish written her letter and had them send off to Iroh then she made some tea and then went to bed and then the next day she did her fire duties then she went and practice her bending when she finish she took Agni on a ride and when she got back she meditation and had some tea and she had dinner with her grandfather and went to bed.


	15. Chapter15

A week later

Tenzin and Lin, Mako as well of Bolin, Asami and Bumi come to the fire nations to warning Korra about an threat to her about Zaheer and other three.

They meet with the royal guard

We need to talk to fire lord Korra said Tenzin

She in a meeting said royal guard

We need to talk to her now it important said Lin

The guard did not known what to do

What the matter said Zuko coming out of know well

We need to talk to Korra she is in danger and the guard will not let us in said mako

What the meaning of this said Zuko to the guard

The fire lord is in a meeting said the royal guard

Let them in he said the fire lord is in danger said Zuko

But sir she in a meeting said the guard

Let them in now said Zuko

Yes sir said the guard

They all walk in the fire lord throne room

Korra was in a meeting with four generals from the fire nations and was interrupt by Tenzin,Lin mako,Bolin,Asami,Bumi and her grandfather Zuko as well of a guard

What the meaning of this said Korra

Sorry fire lord Korra but they insist that I let them in said the royal guard

What the matter I am in the middle of a meeting said Korra

Sorry Korra but your are in danger said Tenzin

What kind of danger said Korra

A man name Zaheer and four other called them self the red lotus said Tenzin

Why come here said Korra

The earth queen was killed by them said Lin

We think they will come here next that why we are here said Tenzin

They would be crazy to come here said Korra

That what we thought about the earth kingdom said Lin

Fine you can stay said Korra

The guard left and Tenzin and the others seat down in the meeting

Back to the meeting

We should send some of our forces here said one general

How many should we send said another general

Two boats said a general

What do you think fire lord Korra said a general

Yes send two full boats to that area said Korra

Yes my lady said the main general

This meeting is over said Korra

They got up and left and Tenzin turn to Korra

We should take you same where that it is safe said Tenzin

No I will not hide from them said Korra

Korra think about it said mako

No mako I will not hide said Korra

Lord Zuko tell you granddaughter to listen to as said mako

I am no lord anymore that goes to my granddaughter now and I agree with my her said Zuko

But it not safe Korra said Bolin Zaheer and the others will not enter the fire nations if it good for him said Korra

He will have a whole lot of hotheads on their hands said Korra


	16. Chapter16

Korra you don't understand Zaheer will come said mako

I am not afraid said Korra

Maybe you should be said mako

They will not enter the fire nations

How you will know said Bolin

I have people around the outer side of the fire nations watching said Korra

How do you known they will tell you in time said Bumi

They the best guard we have said Korra

Trust me said Korra

Just then a royal guard came in with a group of people who was Katara, Kya, president raiko,toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong, General Iroh

What going on now said Korra

Sorry fire lord Korra but they told me let them in Said the guard

What wrong now said Korra

We must take you and your grandfather Zuko some were safe said raiko

Katara and toph good to see you said Zuko

You to hothead said toph

Good to see you to Zuko said Katara

Mom and Suyin what are you doing here said Lin

We heard that Zaheer and the others killed the earth queen and may come here said Suyin

We must protect the Korra and Zuko from them said Toph

Like I been saying Zaheer and the others will not come here said Korra

Korra listen Zaheer told us he was going to here said mako

Just when Korra was about to speak again another royal guard come in

What is it with people and come in meetings

Sorry Fire lord Korra but this came for you says the guard holding a letter up for everyone to see

Give it to me said Korra

The guard give it to Korra and read it silently

Where did you get this said Korra

It was on a old fire messaging hawk it was in you room balcony said guard

What did it say said mako

Who it from said Tenzin

Zarheer and read it for you self said korra

Korra give it to Tenzin and read it and then read out loud

the letter said we will see you soon-zarheer

This not good said mako

What do we do said one guard

Find me that bird said korra

Yes my lady said the guard and left

We will move you to your old mothers and fathers room said the guard

That fine said korra

Put the palaces on lock down only allow the guards and servants and my guests allow access to the palaces and lock down all four secrets enters said korra

Yes my lady said the last guard and left

They'd secrets way in the palaces said Bolin

Yes Bolin said korra

That's so cool said Bolin

Not the time Bolin said mako to Bolin

I will Show you them after this is over said korra to Bolin

Cool said Bolin

Now back to business said Lin

Always was like mom Lin said Suyin

Not the time said Lin

Now what are we going to do with Zarheer and others said raiko

I have a secret group who are best said korra

I will send them to find Zarheer said korra

How do we trust this group said raiko

I trust them because they serve the fire lord and the royal family said korra

What are their names said mako

They called them self the fire wolf said Zuko

They are like the white lotus and fire sieges said korra

They stay secret for the royal family and the avatar said korra

Why come out hiding now said Tenzin

We needed help finding them and they are the best we have said korra and Zuko

Why hide them said Bolin

Why did the white lotus stay hidden for the hundred year war said korra

Because of the avatar fighting your great grandfather said Tenzin

Yes same thing why they stay hidden said korra

Then a guard came in with the fire hawk

Fire lord korra we have found the hawk said the guard

Give it to me said korra

The guard give korra the hawk and korra looked at the fire hawk then she got sheet of people wrote a letter and put it in the fire hawk carrier and give it back to the guard and said send away

Yes my lady said the guard and left

What did to just send said mako

Just a letter to zarheer and the others said korra

Now just anyone want tea said korra


	17. Chapter17

Everyone was at the table and the servants was give everyone cups of their tea

Do you people do not care that zarheer and others are still out there and you guys are drink tea said Lin

Yes we do care said Tenzin

We just can't do anything yet said korra

We should be look for them, not here drink tea said Lin

Lin calm down said Suyin

We fine said korra

For now said mako

I am with Lin here said mako

We should be look for them said iroh

We should let the fire wolf handler it said Zuko

What if they didn't find them said mako

They will said korra

How are you so sure about it said mako

I don't called them the best for a reason said korra

They will make sure they are found and captured said korra

Just then a royal guard came in the room

Fire lord korra said the guard

The fire wolf have found the the Zarheer and the other red lotus their are now captured said the guard

They are taking them here said the guard

Good said korra

Thank you, you may leave said korra the guard left with a bow to korra

Told you the fire wolf would find the and bring them here said korra

Is it smart being them here said president Raiko

Yes said korra

Now back to our tea said Zuko


	18. Chapter18

-The fire wolf enter the palace with Zarheer and others red lotus members with the royal guards at hand

Zarheer and others members in chains

They enter the throne room and korra is seat in her throne with the group

Zarheer looked at korra with a dirty looked and started laughing

What so funny? asked korra

Oh you guys are so good you think you win but you did not said zarheer

You are the ones in chains said raiko

Yes we are but we will never end said zarheer

What are you going to do now fire Lord korra or is it avatar, are you going to kills us said zarheer

No but I should but where your all are going you will never escape said korra

And were that said zarheer

The Spirit world, do you known about the places were the fog of lost soul are zarheer said korra

You won't said zarheer

But I am said korra

Korra went into the avatar states and took each of their bending and took their soul to the fog of lost soul after korra went out of the avatar everyone bow to korra and korra bow back

The fire wolf left the room and the guards and Tenzin came up to korra

You are coming to Jinora ceremony asked Tenzin

Of cause, me and grandfather would be honor of coming and watch Jinora gets hers tattoos and meeting the new air bends said korra

Great Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan will love having you back said Tenzin

And that's goes to rest of you said Tenzin

Everyone nodded to Tenzin to accept the invitation and left the room

The only person in the room was korra and iroh

Iroh walk to korra and hug her

I have miss you said Iroh

Me too said korra

We both have been busy lately said korra

Yes you are the fire Lord and the avatar and me being a general for United republic said iroh

Korra kisses iroh and then iroh kneel down to korra

What are you doing asked korra

We have been best friends since we been kids and then when you pass you earth bending test and you came to Republic city we became more then friends we became boyfriend and girlfriend and when I with you my heart stops and I can't stop thinking about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you So will you merry me said iroh with box inside with ring

Yes and i love you too said korra

Iroh put the ring on her finger and kiss her again

Outside everyone wait to known if korra said yes just then korra and iron came out with each other hand

I am going to take that she said yes asked Bumi

Yes she said yes said iroh

You all knew asked korra

Yes it was not that hard to known about Said Toph

Yes it not said Zuko

But if you hurt my granddaughter you will have me to worried about said Zuko

As well of me said mako Katara

I will treat her right said iroh

Everyone left to go and celebrate to the new engagement and taking down the zarheer and red louts members down


	19. Chapter19

A week later

Fire lord Korra/avatar korra and Tenzin, Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan Katara, Kya, president raiko and his wife, toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong, General Iroh, Lin beifong, mako, Bolin, Asami, Bumi and formal fire lord Zuko and Suyin family: Baatar, Baatar jr., hung, opal, wei and wing and the two chief Eska and Desna of the north water tribe and chief Tonraq and his wife lady Senna and their son Kix from the south water tribe and the rest air bends came to see Jinora getting her tattoos

Tenzin Started talking: today we are here to honor someone who has shown that they can be brave and they can be a true master of air bending and that is my daughter.

Jinora can you come up here said Tenzin

Jinora came up to Tenzin and kneeled down and then Jinora took of her hood showing her air masters tattoos and then bowed to him

Tenzin stared talking again: we thank you avatar korra/fire lord korra for bring back the air nations and he bowed to korra and the everyone bowed to korra and korra bowed back and then the air benders did the ceremony celebrate after the ceremony was over the party stated everyone was having fun and korra was talking to Eska and Desna and chief Tonraq.

What will happen with the earth kingdom now that the earth queen is dead? Asked tonraq

I don't known but we are going to have a meeting next week to find out said korra

Maybe it time for the Earth kingdom to have a elected president said Desna and Eska

I don't known said korra

If we have president for the earth kingdom then what stop not have a fire nations or water tribe said tonraq

Having royal to rule the 4 nations been along Since the first avatar said korra

I agree with tonraq here said korra

Let think about it later let's just have fun for now said korra

The party went on everyone still was having fun and then the party was over some people stay and help clean up but most of the people left and went to their Hotel or homes, korra and Zuko went to fire embassy and had some tea and talked for some time and then went to bed

The next morning korra and Zuko had breakfast together and korra practice her fire bending and then she took Agni on a ride after the ride she went and had lunch with Mako and Bolin also with Asami then she went shopping with Asami and opal then she went back to the fire embassy and had dinner with iroh and Zuko


	20. Chapter20

-An week later

The 3 nations leaders was in a meet to find a way for the earth kingdom in the meeting was President Raiko, Tenzin, Suyin Beifong, Lin beifong, chiefs Eska and Desna and chief Tonraq, fire lord korra/ avatar korra

We are here to find a way of the situation for earth kingdom said Raiko

We would like you to do that point to Suyin said Tenzin

I can't said Suyin

Why not said Raiko

Because I may be a earth bend but the will not see, as i am said Suyin

Ok fine then we go with plan b said Raiko

What plan b said korra

Plan b is you fire lord korra said Raiko

Me said korra

Yes we would like you and you can help the earth kingdom said Tenzin

You do know I am the fire lord right said korra

Yes but you also the avatar said Raiko

Think of it like debt to the earth kingdom said Raiko

Because the earth king help the fire nation rebuild from the hundred year war with the help of my father avatar Aang and your grandfather fire lord Zuko said Tenzin

This is you idea? Asked korra

Yes we need a second plan if Suyin did't what to help said Tenzin

So what do you say fire lord said Raiko

I can't said korra

Why not said Raiko

It was my great-great grandfather who took the earth kingdom in the first place before the hundred year war they may see me trying to take the earth kingdom said korra

She has a point said Lin and Suyin

Then what do we do then said Raiko

I may have someone said Suyin

Who would that be? Asked Raiko

One of my guard her name is Kuvira she one of the best metal bend I teach her myself and she has earth bend blood in her said Suyin

What do you think fire lord korra said Raiko

I think she the best options said korra

None of us can do it said korra

I have my own nations to worried about and Tenzin has his air bends and the chiefs of water tribes have the nations to worried and your Raiko have republic city to worried and Suyin has her own city to worried about said korra

Then it Kuvira said Raiko

The fire nations with provide anything she needs said korra

Thank you fire lord korra said Raiko

Of course I may can't help but I will give who ever the supples they need said korra

Just till prince wu can be teach the ways of being a leader said korra

I guess this meeting is over now said Raiko

They got up and bowed to korra for respect and she bowed back and they left the room

Korra was about to left to go the fire embassy when Tenzin came up to korra

I want to invited you to dinner said Tenzin

I be honor said korra

Tenzin and korra went back to the air temple island

At dinner was korra and Tenzin, Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan, Katara, Kya, toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong, Lin beifong mako, Bolin, Asami, Bumi,Suyin family: Baatar, Baatar jr., hung, opal, wei and wing

At the table they was talking to each other when Ikki asked korra questions

How long are you stay said Ikki

I have to leave tomorrow said korra

But you just got here said Ikki

I sorry Ikki but My grandfather is watch the fire nations right now I can't stay too long said korra

Ikki korra has a whole nations to rule said Tenzin

I sorry Ikki but maybe you guys can come to palaces soon said korra

Why can't you stay long said Ikki

I told my grandfather that I be back by tomorrow and I also made plans to go over my wedding plans said korra

Boring said Ikki

Everyone look at Ikki and korra chuckled Ikki looked at korra

What? Asked Ikki

You will understand when older said korra

After dinner and korra said her goodbyes and left to stay a night at the fire nations embassy

When she got there she went to her room sleep and the next day she had breakfast and took Agni to the air temple island she said her final goodbyes and took off on Agni and make her way to fire nations and to the palaces and she was meet by general iroh and her grandfather, she hug her grandfather and kiss her fiancé they went inside the palace.


	21. Chapter21

-Korra and iroh was In a meeting with wedding planner, after they was done with the plans korra and iroh had lunch together after that iroh had to leave for the Republic force and korra went on her duty being the fire lord and after that she went to practice her lightning bend (korra a master of lightning bend) when she was done she had dinner with her grandfather Zuko when she was done she took a ride on Agni.

When she got back she went to the palace library looking for information about her family history she read about half of her family history was evil and most of the fire lords wanting power and more

She knew about her family history from royal fire nations school but never follow up the history to the begin

She told herself she will never be like them and she hate her family history for that but not all of her family was evil

After she was done she had some tea and then went to her room and went to bed

The next morning she had breakfast and went to her fire lord duty's and once she was done she went shopping for her wedding dress and bought her dress and some shoes to go with it and when she went back to the palaces and went to train on her lightning bending after she was finish, she had lunch she had: spicy pork with rice and Broccoli also with carrots after she was done she had a spa day for rest of the day


	22. Chapter22

Korra and zuko and iron was all travel to Ember Island and korra had invited Tenzin, Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan, Katara, Kya, toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong, Lin beifong, mako, Bolin, Asami, Bumi,Suyin family: Baatar, hung, opal, wei and wing

When they got there korra and zuko had welcome their guest

They all walked into the vacation palace and they was meet by servants and royal guards and they all bowed to korra and zuko

Fire lord korra welcome back, we have not seen you since you was a child and welcome sir zuko said the header servant

Yes said korra

show my guest to their room said korra

Yes fire lord korra said the header servant

They group split up korra and zuko also iroh was taking to their assigned room and the others to their guest rooms

Once everyone was settled they all had dinner in the dinner hall after dinner they all went to bed and the next morning korra woke up early to practice her fire bending and her lightning bending and when she was done she heard clapping and then she turns around to find mako

That was amazing said mako

Thank you mako said korra

I didn't know you could lightning bend said mako

Yes I can I am actually a master of lightning bend and I came up with new technique of it said korra

That so amazing said Mako

I could show you some moves same time if you want said korra

If you have time said mako

Of course said korra

I will make time said korra

Korra left to clean herself up and after that she went to have breakfast with everyone and after breakfast korra and Asami and also opal went shopping and a spa day in town and Iroh and Mako, and also Bolin they went hiking on the Ember Island Mountain when all six came back to the palace from the girls time and also Iroh and mako and Bolin boy time they had dinner with everyone and before bed zuko asked korra and mako and Bolin to stay up

Grandfather why did you asked us to stay up? Asked korra

Because their something I must tell your three said zuko

What is it said korra

before you was born korra, your mother had a sister said zuko

I have a aunt? Asked korra

Yes you see her named was Ursa and she was a non bend and four years younger of you mother , that made her the older sister said zuko

Why did asked for mako and Bolin then said korra

Because our mother named was Ursa said mako

Yes said zuko

That make us cousins said mako and Bolin

What happen with my mother and Ursa? Asked korra

You see Ursa was all with the rules of the fire nations and she thought she should be fire lord not your mother but she was a non bender and she was the second born child for the royal fire nations family and to be the fire lord you must be a fire bender and one day you mother and Ursa got in huge fight, me and your grandmother Mai had to stop the fight before you mother stated fire bending you aunt but the damage was already done your aunt your mother mako and Bolin and she left the fire nations and Tide her title with the Royal fire nations family and me and you grandmother try look for her and you mother as well and when you mother became the fire lord she took that rule out of the rule book and she keep looking for her but did not fine her and when Lin came to me and said that she died With her husband and she also said their was two kids and she and I tried look for mako and Bolin but could not find you guys but there's not a day that I wish I could find you guys said zuko

When did you know said korra

When mako and Bolin first came to the fire nations said zuko

Why did you not say anything then said korra

Because I knew of I did the you guys friendship would properly ended there said zuko

Why now said korra

Because I want my family back if they want to came back said zuko

That up to them said korra

What do you say said zuko

It up to korra said mako and Bolin

I fine with it said korra

Then yes said mako and Bolin

Does this make us princes? Asked Bolin

Yes that does said korra and zuko

Welcome to the family said korra

So you our grandfather and you our cousin said Bolin pointing to zuko and korra

Yes said korra and zuko

After talking for some time korra told Iroh on what happen and mako told Asami on what happen and also Bolin told opal on what happen and then zuko told Katara and Toph

About time said Toph

Yes I should have told them a long time ago said zuko

Zuko it not you fault Izumi just died then said Katara

But I think korra mad at me said zuko

She will get over it said Toph

I am bad father I lost both of my daughters said zuko

Zuko it not you fault said Katara and Toph

They both died with their honor and are with their loved ones now said Katara

And you are a great grandfather said Katara

Now you have to grandsons now said Toph

Thank you Katara and Toph you guys are good friends said zuko


	23. Chapter23

Everyone was at the beach

Zuko and Katara and Toph Beifong was under a umbrella and watching everyone and Tenzin and Pema was playing with Rohan and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are playing in the sand making sand castle and Kya and Bumi was playing in the ocean and Suyin Beifong and Lin beifong was earth bending each other Korra and Iroh, mako, Bolin, Asami, opal was playing a game of fire nations version of volleyball game and Baatar and hung was play a game of pai sho and wei and wing was play game of meter bend

The girls team win the volleyball game and Ikki win the best sand castle and Lin wins the game with suylin and Baatar win the pai sho game and wei wins the game with wing and after that everyone went back to the palace and had lunch and korra took mako to try teach mako how to lightning bending but did not work out so they went practice their fire bending and after the training korra and mako went to get clean up and after that korra did some fire lord business and Zuko and Katara and Toph caught Korra

Granddaughter I thought I told you no work we on vacation said zuko

Grandfather even when I am on vacation I still have duties said korra

Even when I was the fire lord I had time for a vacation said zuko

Yes grandfather said korra

Zuko and Toph left but Katara stayed and korra saw this

Yes master Katara said korra

Don't be mad at your grandfather said Katara

It was everyone you known as well even me and sokka and suki and Toph and your mother and grandmother said Katara

I am not mad said korra

Yes you are, we can see it said Katara

Would you be mad if you was me? Asked korra

Yes once I was mad at you great grandfather for leave me and your grandfather for the hundred year war said Katara

Did you forgive him? Asked korra

I did said Katara

So I should forgive grandfather said korra

That for you to known and if you don't forgive he will lose the last thing he has said Katara

Korra got up and went to find her grandfather when she found him she run to him and gave him a big bear hug and she was crying

I s-so sor-sorry said korra

It ok granddaughter said zuko

You had the right to be mad at me said zuko

Can you forgive me grandfather said korra

Of course said zuko

I Love you grandfather said korra

Love you too korra said zuko

You have you mothers mind but you fathers heart said zuko

Can we all have a whole family dinner? Asked korra

Yes with Iroh and Asami and opal said zuko

You are to teach Mako on how to really lightning bend said Zuko

Yes grandfather said korra

Korra and Zuko had a family dinner with only mako and Bolin with their girlfriends and with Iroh after the dinner korra started again to teaching Mako how to really lightning bend but still mako had hard time so korra asked mako a question

What are you scared of? Asked korra

What said mako

It seem that you are afraid to created lightning said korra

I am not afraid of anything said mako

Yes you are if you was not afraid then you would be able to created lightning said korra

Everyone is afraid of something said korra

What are you afraid of? Asked korra

I saw my mother and father being killed by an rogue fire bender and he was lightning bending, when me and Bolin was kids said Mako

Happy now said Mako

Oh Mako I am so sorry said korra

See why I can't created lightning said mako

Release the fear mako said korra

I can't said mako

We can stop now you don't need to know how to created lightning, grandfather thought you should known but if it that pain full then you don't have to know said korra

Thank you for understanding said Mako

Of course I know what it feels like to be afraid said korra

You do said mako

Yes I am afraid of losing my family and friends said korra

Wow said mako

Now don't tell no one said korra

I won't tell if you don't tell said mako

They left the room and Katara and zuko and Toph herd the whole taking

Wow said Katara

You could say that again said Toph

She just like you zuko said Katara and Toph

What that mean said zuko

We are just saying that she care for her family and friends said katara and Toph

Do you real think she just like me said zuko

She is, you did mostly rise her then her mother did she was always busy running a whole nations Said katara and Toph

That right she stop see a whole lot of korra after her mother and husband died said zuko

I wish I knew why said zuko

Maybe just losing them made her stopped caring said katara

Yeah but still said zuko

They left the room and went to have some tea together


	24. Chapter24

An week later

Korra and Zuko and Iroh ,Tenzin, Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan, Katara, Kya, Toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong, Lin beifong, mako, Bolin, Asami, Bumi,Suyin family: Baatar, hung, opal, wei and wing was about to leave Ember Island and going back to their homes when korra invited everyone to korra and iroh wedding and everyone agreed to come

Korra and Zuko was going back to the fire nations

Tenzin, Pema and Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan and Mako and Lin Beifong, Asami, Bumi was going back to republic city

Iroh was going back to the united republic force

Suyin Beifong and Suyin family: Baatar, hung, opal, wei and wing was going back to Zaofu

Katara and Kya was going back to South Pole

Toph Beifong and Bolin was going to the earth kingdom Bolin was going to help Kuvira and Toph was goin to the swamp

Everyone said their goodbyes and korra and Zuko was on a boat to the fire nations

Grandfather what are you going to do? Asked korra

I am think of being a Ambassador for the fire nations said Zuko

I think that a good idea grandfather you was an good leader for the fire nations said korra

If you have me said zuko

Of course said korra

You are a great fire lord korra said zuko

I had help said korra point to zuko

Your mother would be proud said zuko

Thank you grandfather said korra and hugged zuko

Korra and zuko made it to the fire nation and went to the palace and when they got there the servants took the bags to their rooms and korra went to her offices and started working on her fire lord business and Zuko went to make him some tea and started on work to became an Ambassador

Final Zuko was now a ambassador for the korra and the fire nations

Korra and zuko had dinner together and after dinner korra went to her room and light some candles and korra was meditation and controlling the flame after she went to bed and the next day korra was out picking out her flowers for her wedding and the guest list and after she was done she went back to the palace and had dinner with her grandfather and after dinner korra went to her room and went to bed.


	25. Chapter25

An 4 month later

Korra was getting dress for her wedding Asami and opal was her bridesmaid and Iroh best man was mako and Bolin

Korra was wearing a long ball gown lace long sleeve wedding dress that was puffy with a one foot long veil with her fire lord crown and Asami and opal was wearing a red long Sleeve bridesmaid dress and Iroh was wear a black suit and mako and Bolin was wear a red suits

Korra and iroh guests was

Katara, Kya, president raiko and his wife buttercup raiko, chief Eska and Desna for the north water tribe and chief Tonraq and his wife Senna and their son Kix from the south water tribe and Suyin Beifong and her family: Baatar, hung, opal, wei and wing and Toph Beifong,Tenzin and Pema and Tenzin kids: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, Rohan, mako,Bolin,

Asami and Bumi, Lin Beifong , and Varrick and Pabu and Kuvira and Baatar jr and every Citizen of the earth kingdom and fire nation as well of both of the water tribe and the republic city

Are you ready? Asked zuko, zuko was going to walking korra down the aisle

Yes said korra

Asami and opal started walking when the music started and zuko walked over to korra and they started walking, every guest was standing up watch them walk down the aisle and when they made it to the front with the fire priest and iroh, Mako, Bolin

Dearly beloved we are here to honor a man and women two lover, who love each other very much said the priest

You may be seated said the priest and all the guest sat in their seat

Who give this women to this man to be marred said the priest

Her grandfather said Zuko and zuko kissed korra cheek and went to his seat and sat down

You may joins hands and share each other's vows said the priest

Korra gave Asami her flowers and joins iron hands and iroh went first

The day we meet we became friends since we been kids and then when you pass you earth bending test and you came to Republic city we became more then friends we became boyfriend and girlfriend and when I with you my heart stops and I can't stop thinking about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you said iroh

Then korra went

I have always love you since we been kids and I would go any where with you if I had to, if there's any problems you are there with me, you are my best friend and my lover and I want to spend my life with you

The ring is an symbol to design emblem of love through time, a symbol of devotion and an agreement between two parties to love and cherish one another for the rest of their days. Said the priest

Do you fire lord korra and avatar korra take this ring to love and cherish General iron said the priest

I will said korra

Iroh please repeat this: with this ring I give to you token and pledge of this fateful love said the priest

With this ring I give to you token and pledge of this fateful love said iroh putting the ring on her finger

Now korra

Do you General iroh take this ring to love and cherish General iron said the priest

I will said iroh

Korra please repeat this: this ring I give to you token and pledge of this fateful love said korra putting the ring on his finger

To honor this korra and iron will each lighted one candle to signify they love to each other said the priest

Iroh first lighted the candle to and then korra did the same

I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride said the priest

Iroh kissed korra and their kiss lasted for about minute and then the guest cheered and Asami gave korra her flower back and the pair walk down aisle and exited the fire nation capital and all the women wait for korra to throw her flower and when she did opal was the one to catch her flowers and they all went to the palace where the party was only who had invitation could enter.


	26. Chapter26

When they arrived back to the palace korra change into a more fitting fire nations royal dress and meet back with iroh and they went to their seat at the main table by korra grandfather Zuko and mako, Bolin, Asami and opal and when they sat down they started eat their food and everyone was gave their speech to the newlyweds and korra and iroh then cut the cake and feed the cake to each other and then zuko made a speech toast to korra and iroh after the party was over korra and iroh was about to leave for their honeymoon korra said her goodbyes to her grandfather

Are you sure you be fine? asked korra

Yes I will be fine I was once the fire lord said zuko

Are you sure said korra

Go on your honeymoon said zuko

Fine said korra

Love you grandfather said korra hugged zuko

Love you too granddaughter said zuko

Treat my granddaughter right said zuko to iroh

I will said iroh

Korra said final goodbyes and korra and iroh and korra was taking Agni with them and they all went to the fire nations ship and left the fire nations


	27. Chapter27

Korra and Iroh was travel to Kyoshi island where her grandmother was from, when they got there the new governor was show them were they was going to be staying for their honeymoon

It honor of meeting you fire lord Korra said the governor

You as well said Korra

Your grandmother was a true leader said the governor

Yes she was said Korra

Have a good time, if you needed anything just asked said the governor

Thank you said Korra

Korra and Iroh walked in their home which they would be stay for a month, Korra and Iroh got unpacked and then put their swimsuit and went to the beach and went swimming after they got tried they went back and started a game of fire nation version of volleyball and at the ended Korra wins the game and after the game they went back to the house and clean up and then Korra made dinner for them it was beef with rice and broccoli, after dinner they went to bed

The next morning iroh got up early and made breakfast for him and Korra when he was done he went to the bedroom and woke up Korra and gave Korra her breakfast in bed and they ate their breakfast after they was done eating Korra and iroh got ready and went in the town and went to see the kyoshi Warriors and watch them train after a hour they had lunch and then went on a hike after they got back Korra and Irish had lunch and then after lunch they decided to spar with each other and after Korra win the match, they got clean up and then Korea and iron took Agni on a ride after the ride they had dinner and then went to bed.


	28. Chapter28

An month later

Korra and iroh was coming back from Kyoshi island and going back to the fire nations and when Korra was getting nausea and run to the bathroom and throw up after throw up Korra got clean up and went back were iroh was when they made land they was meet by Korra grandfather

Hello grandfather said Korra

Hello Korra and iroh, how was you honeymoon said Zuko

Good said Korra

How was the fire nations said Korra

It been good since you left said Zuko

Good said Korra

Zuko and Korra, iroh went to the palace and korra and iroh unpacked their bags and then korra went to do her fire lord duties and then korra started feeling nausea again and run to the bathroom and throw up after throw up korra got clean up and decided to see a healer

Fire lord lord what can I help you with said the healer

I been throw up and feeling nausea and tired said korra

Ok let me check you out said the healer

It seen your are pregnant said the healer

Are you sure said korra

Yes you are fire lord korra Said the healer

Is the baby ok? Asked korra

Yes but I can check on the baby if you want said the healer

Yes please said korra

This might be cold said the healer who was hovering water over korra stomach and putting the water on her stomach

The baby is health I say you are about 5 weeks into the pregnancy said the healer

Are you sure? Asked korra

Yes fire lord korra said the healer

Thank you this must stay quiet about this said korra

Of course fire lord korra

Korra got up and left the room and had dinner with iroh and Zuko after dinner korra and iroh went to their room and went to sleep.


End file.
